The Serach for the Blood Crystal
by Boba-Fett1
Summary: Inu-yasha and Kagome's son has returned with one problem, he dosn't remember anything of his past nor who they were. He must gather is courage as he searches for the truth or be consumed by the new evil. Rated R for language and violence in future ch.
1. Chapter 1: Lost Kisho

The Search for the Blood Crystal  
  
Chapter 1: The Lost Kisho  
  
Back in the Feudal Era the flames of terror had subsided. Like a raging fire losing its fuel the lands were once becoming peaceful. Wars were now becoming mere battles between small towns. The jewel that known as the Shikon no Tama that many Youkai coveted was secured safely with a strong barrier stopping anyone who tries to enter. Naraku was all but defeated by the group led by the hanyou called Inu-yasha. Though many wereoblivious to the struggle against good verse evil the ones who knew honored the group. Though even as things settled against the lands of their time, good cannot exist without the presents of evil. As it is two sides of the same coin without one the other could never exists and so within those peaceful lands was born a new darkness.  
  
The Present Day. . .(several years later more like it)  
  
Standing within the temple grounds stood a young man. He was in medium height while his hair was long and tied back with a tie. What was unique about his hair was it was raven black except for two white stripes that started on top of his head and ran down to the tips. He was staring at a tree that seemed to have been damaged some in the middle. His dark brown eyes studied it some, "This tree. . . has an odd feeling to it. Feels so familiar."  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Ah!" Jumping about a mile high from the loud greeting the young man stared at his greeter.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that Never seen you before. Like the tree or something?"  
  
He snorted some as he shut his eyes partly as he slung his backpack over his shoulder,  
  
"Feh, I'm hardly interested in some stupid tree. Who the hell are you anyways?"  
  
"I live here, the names Sota. Nice to meet you." The boy shook his hand rather roughly, "Who are you?"  
  
He pulled his hand away after being pulled around from the shake, "Kisho. . ."  
  
"Interesting markings you have there, can I see?" Sota said pointed to the top of his head where the white started on Kisho.  
  
"No, get lost."  
  
Kisho turned around to walk away when Sota grabbed his hair and pulled him backwards which caused him to fall and hit the ground.  
  
"Oh, wow, cool." Sota poked at his head some.  
  
Kisho jumped up waving his fist at him, "Hey what was that for you bastard?"  
  
"Oh yeah I know who you are now. Come here." Sota pulled Kisho along towards the well.  
  
"Hey. . .wait let go of me. What are you doing?! I demand you let me go before I pound you to a pulp!"  
  
"Hehe you are like your father," Sota said with a chuckle.  
  
Kisho looked at him wide eyed as he was pushed through the doors of the well. His stomach hit the edge of the well and he found himself face to face looking down the darkness of the Bone Eaters Well. His heighten senses could smell something odd about this place and yet there was another smell. . .one he use to know, "You knew my father?"  
  
"And mother mind you. You really don't remember?"  
  
Kisho thought about it some before growling. How could this stranger know him already, "Grr. . .How the hell do you know all this? You don't knew me so tell me the truth!"  
  
Sota only laughed as he shook his head, "Silly little dog, for me to know and you to find out." Kisho snorted some as he wrinkled his nose at him. Sota was annoying in fact he'll shut him up right now. Kisho lunged at Sota, trying to get to the door, but was met with a swift kick in the gut. Kisho could feel himself fall back and he stumbled over the well.  
  
All he could hear was Sota's annoying voice, "Have a nice trip! All you need to know is these two names, Inu-yasha and Kagome. You'll find your answers then."  
  
((Eek I bit short, but I don't want to reveal too much about Kisho yet. *Cough* even though I believe people know who the parents are. Well if you review please be easy on me. I haven't written in awhile *grin* I'll get the next chapter up real soon. In a day or so)) 


	2. Chapter 2: A Lesson

The Search for the Blood Crystal  
  
Chapter 2: A Lesson  
Kisho didn't know what just happened. He remember falling into the well and hitting the bottom hard. He sat up some his cloths dirty and he had lost his backpack in the fall, "Damn him. I'll get him for pushing me into this stupid thing."  
  
Kisho rubbed his head and his tie came loose letting his hair fall back. He looked around and realized that there were bones all around. He knelt down and pocked at a few, "What the fu-. . .Ow!"  
  
An odd-looking skull hit his head and he fell backwards. Kisho laid there for a moment his brown eyes dazed from the hit. His sensitive hearing could hear someone above. He snorted some, "Bet that bastard is up there. I'll show him right now."  
  
Out of anger Kisho used his unusual ability for jumping high and he leaped right out of the well and landed on the edge. When he did he came face to face with a girl holding a staff. For a moment the two both stared at each other before she screamed, "Ah! It came back to life. . .Die, die, die!" She beat him several times over the head with her staff and he found himself at the bottom of the well again.  
  
"Er. . .ah eh what just happened?"  
  
He saw her peak over the ledge shyly, "You're not a youkai?"  
  
Kisho shook his head rubbing the bumps on his head, "Of course I'm not. What hit you over the head to think that?"  
  
She bit her lip, "Because why would anyone be in the well?"  
  
Kisho was going to answer, but realized something was different here. He leaped again up to the ledge, but the opposite side of the maniac girl. With a firm grip he looked around. Nothing, but forest was around and the God Tree he saw at the temple was still there, he could see it. There were no buildings or busy streets, just the peaceful forest. Kisho was lost for words as he looked at everything in shook. The girl poked him in the side and noticed some features about him, "You have youkai in you."  
  
Kisho ignored her as he jumped down, "What ever, go home."  
  
"Oh, no no, we've been looking for someone like you."  
  
Kisho tilted his head some to see her out of one of his eyes, "Like me? What makes you so sure that I'm your man."  
  
She placed her hands on her hips before she pulled his hair, causing him to fall off the ledge of the well on to his face, "Well for one you have the white line markings down your hair. Plus I sense some youkai in you.not a lot but its still youkai."  
  
Kisho balled his fist up as he laid their face first in the dirt. The girl covered her mouth in apology, "Oops I'm sorry about that. Heh, I guess I pulled a little to hard."  
  
Kisho pulled his head up as he stared at her, "You think?" He brushed the dirt off some as he rested his head against his hands, "Where am I anyways?"  
  
"Oh, this is called Inu-yasha's forest."  
  
'That name. . .that was the name he was searching for. That brat back at the temple said so. Even though I've thought of that name everyday, it was so familiar and yet no one back home could tell him much about it. And now here I am in who knows where land.'  
  
"Can you take me to the village?" He asked.  
  
"Oh sure, why?"  
  
Kisho bit his lip as he tried to be nice, "For help."  
  
"Help for what?"  
  
A growl was produced from Kisho frustration as he stood up, "I'm.uh, I think I'm lost."  
  
"Yeah you must be lost if you were sitting in a well."  
  
Kisho narrowed his eyes at her. As she waved her hands in apology, "Ok follow me!"  
  
Kisho folded his arms together as he walked, following the girl to the village. As they made their way through the woods he caught the sight of the God Tree. That familiar mark that scared the tree was still there and that odd familiar feeling was there too. He could smell something familiar to his own scent, but he just couldn't think of whom it belongs to. He dismissed the thought for now as he jogged some to catch up with the girl. The village was like the ones he saw in text books, old little huts made of wood while the villagers worked on their farming land. As they moved on Kisho caught the eyes of many villagers staring at him. He tilted his head some as he looked at them, but only found them looking away.  
  
'Bet they think I'm weird or odd. Everyone thought so when I was a kid growing up.'  
  
The girl stopped as she pointed her staff to one of the buildings, "Your answers lay there." She said with a smile.  
  
Kisho nodded as he walked forward. He wrinkled his nose some as he had lost his shoes as well from the fall and he kept the rocks hitting his foot roughly. Though in an odd way he felt better bare footed. He walked up the wooden stairs slowly, listening to the uneasy creak. He reached out pushing the shades away and stepped into the darkness of the hut that was only lighted by a candle. Kisho laughed some; "Its light outside and all dark in here, how stupid is that."  
  
"Boy, you have a lack in manners ye thinks."  
  
"Eh?" Kisho said as he turned his head towards the sound. His eyes needed time to adjust to the dim light, but he saw who sat there staring upon him. An old woman that he could tell, she seemed very old, but in good health even in this time, "Who are you?" He barked.  
  
"Manners! Are needed in you, have fathers attitude and personality. Such a pity."  
  
Kisho kneeled down with his hands down in front of him, sitting almost like a dog, "Father? You know my father?"  
  
"Aye, they call me Kaede in this village to answers the first question."  
  
Kisho nodded his head and she caught him with his head down and kept him in that position, "Hmm, yes ye have his fathers markings as well."  
  
"Hey you old ha-"  
  
She let go of him as he stumbled back against the floor, "Yes you are his son."  
  
Kisho couldn't keep his balance and fell on his butt, "Eh. . .who is he?"  
She didn't answer him as she looked at him with an emotionless gaze, Kisho even felt a bit weakened under her gaze, "Can you sense the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"The what? I don't know what's wrong with you people, but I don't have some special powers."  
  
"Though ye knows what it is."  
  
"Ya, its that jewel-"  
  
"Then concentrate on it." She said interrupting him.  
  
Kisho grumbled some as he opened his eyes wide. When he did his vision darkened as he turned his head from side to side. Even the color of his eyes faded as he did this and they returned to the normal color as he lifted his arm and pointed west, "That way. . .at lest I think so. It's light over there."  
"As I thought, ye don't wish to have these powers."  
  
Kisho lifted his head high some in protest and she chuckled lightly, "Yet, ye have them. Why does ye reject these talents?"  
  
Kisho looked down some as he sat cross legged on the floor, "Its from being alone for so long. I've been alone since I was 5. I was abandon and plus I started having these strange things happen to me. I'm faster then everyone and I can jump higher then everyone else, even as a kid. Plus it's these that scare everyone." Kisho opened his hands full to reveal his claws. They were short, but there was no doubt that they were claws, "I keep my hand usual in a fist so no one sees."  
  
"Ah, let me see child," She studied his claws closely for a moment, "Kisho my boy, you weren't abandon."  
  
Kisho's head perked up some, "I wasn't?"  
  
"Hmm. . .no. Your parents were desperate to keep you from harm. It was all a mistake, but ye doesn't know the whole story."  
  
"At lest tell me what you know!"  
  
Kaede nodded, "Well-"  
  
Before she could continue an explosion outside caused the ground to shake and catch the twos attention. Kaede grabbed a bow and arrow and hurried outside as fast as she could go. Kisho rose to his feet and followed to see what was happening. As he walked out one of the villagers fell from the sky hitting the ground with a loud thump. His entire body was torn, mostly from the torso area. Kisho turned his head away as he looked to the sky, "What the hell did that?"  
  
"A youkai, are you really that stupid."  
  
Heh, shut up!"  
  
"Ah, I smelled the youkai every one of us despises, but its nothing more then a mutt with his sent," The youkai said as she landed on the ground. She was some sort of bird human cross. Her long arms were lined with the feathers that helped her fly while other feathers decorated her body. Her talon like hands wiped the blood from lips as she spoke with a crackle.  
  
Kisho never seen anything like her before and stood almost stunned as Kaede pulled her arrow back to shoot. She let the arrow go as it followed a smooth arc but the bird lady youkai swiped it away with her talons.  
  
"Such weak powers old miko. The one I seek isn't here ,but I suppose a meal is in order," With a flap of her wings she flew right towards them, "I think I'll have some human brains next!"  
  
She raised her talons above Kaedes head and as she brought them down a gush of blood spurted out with her quick rake. Her lips curled in satisfaction, but sudden she was thrown backwards to the ground. Standing above her was Kisho holding his shoulder from the wound, "You're one crazy bitch. Shouldn't attack the old hag you know. Where's the fun in that?"  
  
"Kisho. . .thank you."  
  
Kisho grinned as he looked back at her, "Hey, might as well test these, right?" Kisho said as he flexed his claws for the first time, "Get everyone to safety"  
  
Kaede pulled on his shirt lightly as the bird youkai was getting back to her feet slowly, "No, you've never been in a fight-"  
  
"Ah, who cares! Just go get everyone to safety I'll be fine. After this you'd better tell me what I want."  
  
Kaede nodded as she hurried the rest of the villagers away. The girl that had led Kisho there before ran after the rest but stopped and paused to look at Kisho, "Good, luck." She whispered.  
  
The bird youkai was on her feet again watching the villagers run, "You fool, you will pay for ruining my meal."  
  
"Ah, shut up! I have the scent on me right? Well here's your meal if you can catch it."  
  
"Foolish boy, you cannot compare with my power."  
  
'Perhaps I can't, but I need to know if I'm really am part youkai and this is how I can prove it to myself.' Kisho thought as he lowered his body down some for a lunge. 


	3. Chapter 3: Test in Skills

The Search for the Blood Crystal  
  
Chapter 3: The Test of Skills and a Walk into the Past  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha and I take no credit it for any of it. All characters belong to the creators of course. Only thing I claim is characters that have nothing to do with the original Inu-yasha story line.))  
  
With body lowered Kisho kept his eyes focused on his prey, the bird lady youkai. She as well had her things eyes on him. She chuckled some as she opened her wings, "Silly pup, going to lunge for the kill with your clipped claws?"  
  
Kisho smirked some, "You want to see how clipped these claws are?"  
  
"Hmm. . .come boy lets see how well you can fight."  
  
"Ha, yeah lets see," Kisho pushed off down from the wooden stairs he had been standing on. He was even a little bit off the ground giving him airtime longer and he raised his uninjured arm to strike at her. The bird youkai only laughed as she held one of her wings back, "You're so slow. You can't catch your prey that way!"  
  
She swung her feathered arm across his face creating the wind to become like razor sharp daggers blowing across his body. With ease Kisho was blown back. Kisho's body hit the ground with a thump as his body was tossed around like a rag doll until he finally came to a stop under the trees. He was motionless on the ground with his limp limbs rested against the ground. His eyes were shut tightly as he laid there with blood oozing from his eyes where the razor wind had gotten him. She looked at him with a satisfying grin on her face, "Ah, well at lest I get to meal that's part youkai. He shall satisfy me enough."  
  
In her greed she hurried over to the fallen Kisho failing to make sure he was fully unconscious. Her talon hand reached down grabbing a hold of his fine hair and held his body up in the air, "Now where to start. . .I think the intestines sound good." Her talon hand lingered around his midsection, "Now die you foolish boy!"  
  
The talon she was about to cut him with was suddenly cut right through like it was nothing more then the air that lingered in the air. She let go of Kisho with her other talon as she hissed in angry from her cut limp. Kisho stood before her wide-awake again. He held his claws out barred to there fullest. His eyes were entirely red from the hit he received from her and he was surely blind from the attack. He wiped his face of the blood as he laughed some, even in his pain, "I. . .was right. You were so greedy to eat me you didn't even notice I was only faking."  
  
"Fool you shall pay for what you've done to me. I can tell that attack you have taken has taken its toll on your pathetic human body."  
  
Kisho couldn't deny that. He was dizzy already from blood lost, but he kept his stance as he growled some, "Even so my youkai blood will keep me going until your are in little pieces!"  
  
Kisho lunged again, taking his chance since she was down with injuries, but Kisho was still to slow compared to her. Even from the ground she swung her uninjured arm and created the razor wind attack. Kisho couldn't see, but his hearing caught the increase in wind and he used his arms to protecting his face this time. The sharp wind whistled as it blew past his ears pushing him back. His arms were going numb slowly as the sharp wind bounced of his skin, creating a gash in each spot. Kisho had his feet dug deeply into the ground to sustain himself as he used all his energy to stay up. If he were to fall again he wouldn't be able to get up.  
  
'This crazy bitch is going to kill me. If I don't think of something fast I'm going to die without finding the truth! . . .what? I didn't notice that. . .'  
  
As Kisho blocked the attacks with his arms he noticed the attacks weren't hitting his hands or his claws. They remained free of injury and he could tell the wind was bouncing off them all together without harm. The bird youkai laughed in her confidence of winning, "Even if I don't kill you now, you'll die of blood loss, haha!"  
  
He was blind, yes but he didn't need sight since he had his other senses, "Well here goes nothing!"  
  
Kisho swung both his claws together across the winds in a horizontal action in a desperate attempt. In that one moment everything seemed to be silent of sounds as a bright light from his claws engulfed everything. Even though Kisho couldn't see it he could feel its warm rays of light. The bird lay youkai was on her feet again shielding her eyes from the light with her wings, "What is. . .this? This light is to pure to be coming from him."  
  
As the light died down the winds were calm once again and Kisho wasn't even in sight anymore. She tilted her head some side-to-side trying to figure out where he went, "Did that fool get swallowed by his own powers?"  
  
"No! But you're about to feel my wrath." Kisho had jumped into the air when the light show went off and now he was descending with his claws raised, "This time you can't use that stupid wind of yours."  
  
"Ha, you think that's all I can do? Try my Feather Blades!" With a flick of her wings a few feathers detach and flew at him like daggers.  
  
"Stupid bitch this is the end!" Kisho swung his claws and blew the feather blades away with the burning light.  
  
'What! How can this be? He's more human than youkai. He shouldn't be this powerful.' She thought as she started to back away.  
  
Kisho landed in front of her. Where he landed he created a small dent into the solid earth as he looked at her with his red eyes that still ran with blood, "Fear? I can sense fear from you." He growled as he licked the blood from his lips, "Thought you could pick on the people weaker then you, right? Well let me tell you that won't ever happen with me around!"  
  
Kisho swung his claws in a blinding speed just as she was trying to flee. As he swung his claws the bright light bursts from them again tearing through her body with ease. The power had engulfed her entire body, leaving no remains left. It was over in a flash and Kisho stood there motionless for a moment his chest didn't rise or fall from exhaustion as he reminisced in his actions, "Well. . .that went well." Kisho's eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out, slipping unconscious.  
  
*~~~~~*~*~~~~~~*Flashback*~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~*  
  
Sitting in the tall grasses was Kisho when he was but a young child. He remembered running through those open meadows with another youkai. . .a fox youkai that he could remember. Laughing a playing were good times. His parents sat on the hill watching along with their friends. He remember that one was a monk and the other had a boomerang like weapon. As he turned his head towards the ground his vision blurred as he cried out, "Mother! Father."  
  
"Ah, something's wrong with Kisho!"  
  
"There's someone else here, it's a spell. The weaker ones are just feeling the pressure. There's nothing to fear," The monk said.  
  
Kisho could feel his mother's protective arms around him as he was lifted up, "Yes, but what has that kind of power?"  
  
"I don't know, there are many youkai's in this world." Another women's voice said.  
  
"Feh, I'll take care of it. No one screws with us and gets away with it."  
  
"Inuyasha must you speak like that around him!" His mothered yelled.  
  
He could hear whimpering in the background as if someone was glaring at him with a death look.  
  
"We'll leave him at Kaede's but we'll come back for him."  
  
. . .  
*~~~~~*~*~~~~~~*End Flashback*~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~*  
Kisho opened his eyes slowly, to his amazement he could see, almost better then before. He sat up some stretching his stiff muscles. Most of his wounds seemed to be healed except for the ones on his arms. They were wrapped in some herbs and bandages.  
  
"Ah, you're awake," Kaede said from the side.  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"Aye, you're welcome though I'm not responsible for that."  
  
Kisho glared at her, "Then why are you saying thanks?"  
  
"I'm the one that wrapped you. Kaede helped though!"  
  
Kisho raised an eyebrow to the cheerful girl. She was the one that led him there in the first place, "What ever, thanks."  
  
"You ok? You seem a bit preoccupied."  
  
Kisho was thinking about the dream he had and Kaede noticed the boys change in attitude, "Go, gather some more herbs my dear."  
  
She nodded cheerfully and skipped off through the door. Kisho didn't understand how anyone could be that happy, plus she was his age and it was just strange.  
  
"Kisho, you had a vision?"  
  
"Sort of. . .more like a smack in the face from the past," Kisho said as he laid back down.  
  
"Boy, as I said before I don't know much about this. Your parents left you here and we watched you in this village for a year. They never returned and we've been searching for them all these years. You were sent back through the well to live with your other family."  
  
Kisho laughed lightly, "Ha that never happened I've lived by myself for a long time. I was smart though so I learned fast enough to get into school. . .but I was told I was found by that well in my own time. I visited the temple everyday."  
  
Kaede nodded as she took her seat, "Do you know your parents names?"  
  
Kisho shook his head lightly, "Not really."  
  
"Well, the first letters in the beginning of your name is the first letter in their names."  
  
"A 'K' and a 'I' are in my name so they are. . ." Kisho coughed some as he remembered back to when Sota pushed him into the well, "That stupid brat knew all along, it's those names he said. Kagome and Inuyasha are my parents, aren't they?"  
  
Kaede nodded her head as Kisho looked down at his clawed hands, "I'll find them, even with this new power. No one else was meant to save them but me."  
  
"There are greater evils in this world a fear. Even more powerful then that your parents faced. You still will go on?"  
  
"You bet, I'll slice and dice them with my new abilities!" Kisho jumped up, but a stinging sensation in his legs caused him to fall back down.  
  
Kaede shook her head, "Idiot." 


	4. Chapter 4: Claws of Light

The Search for the Blood Crystal  
  
Chapter 4: The Claws of Light  
  
Kisho laid on the wooden floor of Kaede's hut staring at the corner of the room boredly. The old miko gently poked the bored boy, "Come Kisho fresh air will due those wounds some good. Laying around won't help."  
  
"I'm thinking of my parents. . ."  
  
"Do not lie, ye don't remember and staring at the wall won't help. Doing things will."  
  
Kisho grumbled some as he got out and went outside obediently, plus if he didn't she would of used some foul herb to shoo him off. He leaped down the wooden steps and decided to explore the village some, "So that's why these villagers were staring at me. They were trying to remember who I was." Kisho found many of the villagers waving to him and offering him some food. He found himself a bit embarrassed almost by all the attention.  
  
It was odd, even though it's a bit of a shocker to travel in time, for some reason he wasn't all that surprised or bothered about it.  
  
"Humph, its because being part youkai."  
  
"Nothing wrong with that you know." The girl said from behind as she tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Kisho yelped in surprised and found his hair standing on in from the freight, "Women must you scare me like that all the time?"  
  
She laughed some as she sat down, "So, you finally stopped denying your youkai heritage."  
  
Kisho nodded some though he didn't acknowledge her directly. A small grin crept across her face as she took his hand to shake, "The names Mieko."  
  
Kisho starred at her for a moment before pulling his hand away, "Yeah. . .well its Kisho if you haven't heard."  
  
"You know you should be a lot nicer."  
  
"And you should shut up."  
  
"See? That's what I mean. I'm trying to tell you that I know some things about your parents and-"  
  
Kisho grabbed her by her cloths and shook her lightly, "You what!? Tell me!"  
  
She smacked him across the head with her staff, "Down boy, I will."  
  
Kisho dropped her as he rubbed his head in annoyance, "Ow. . ."  
  
"Now sit like a good dog."  
  
"Pardon? Must you refer me as a dog?" Kisho eyed her some.  
  
"Inuyasha was a dog youkai so you're part of that."  
  
Kisho sat down in the soft grasses, "Yeah. . .Kaede told me, but don't call me a dog."  
  
"Anyways your parents were after this new youkai that appeared. I don't know his name, but he's a dragon youkai from what I've heard. A really smart one, not like those idiotic ones."  
  
Kisho nodded slowly, "Hmm. . .dragon, huh. Those hard to fight?"  
  
"By far. The idiots ones were hard. If this one has a mind then he should be incredibly hard."  
  
Kisho looked down at his claws and thought to himself, 'That bird youkai was hard enough. . .can't imagine anything harder.'  
  
"Also, they were after the Blood Crystal."  
  
Kisho was intrigued by such a name for a crystal, "Oh? What for?"  
  
"Silly, to keep it from youkai's hands. I don't have an idea what it does."  
"Some help you are. . .well this was a nice talk but I'm going for my walk now." Kisho got up, but her staff blocked him all of a sudden, "Hold it right there, we have a test for you to take."  
  
"Eh?" Kisho said a bit confused.  
  
Mieko pulled him along back to Kaede's place where she stood waiting, "Ah, there you are Kisho."  
  
Kisho waved greetings just so he didn't seem all that bad all the time. Kaede patted the boy on the head and she received a glare for that from Kisho, "Now, can ye use that technique you used with your claws?"  
  
"Uh. . .sure. What's my target?"  
  
"Aim for the trees, away from the village."  
  
Kisho nodded as he turned towards the forest and aimed for somewhere that seemed safe. He drew his hand back with his claws barred and just as he was about to swing he had a vision of his father Inuyasha fighting in the village. The claw technique was similar to his own, but something was different with Kisho's. Kaede noticed Kisho's sudden hesitation, "Ye alright? "  
  
Kisho shook his head lightly, "Oh, yeah I'm fine. . .just concentrating. Ok here we go," With that he leaped into the air and swung through the air. As his sharp claws racked through the air and the light ignited from them shooting across the sky in a blaze. Off in the distance the trees were sliced in half and the ground barred the scars from the slashing marks. Kisho landed with ease back on the ground. The more he used his powers the stronger he felt each time. The villagers clapped in his show of power as he only smiled in appreciation. Kaede nodded as Mieko also clapped with the villagers. Kisho looked to Kaede with a cocky grin, "How's that ya old hag?"  
  
"Like your father more and more. Why couldn't ye be like your mother?"  
  
Kisho shrugged some, "I don't know."  
  
"Well ye shows an interesting skill. Seems like you rip the sky open with that power of yours. Similar to your father cutting the Scar of the Wind with his sword, you cut yours with your own claws. I come to believe that ye has some control over his youkai more since there only little amounts, but be warned Kisho. Being a youkai means having power, do no abuse it or your heart will be lost."  
  
Kisho nodded some as he leaped up to the trees, "Don't worry about it Kaede. I won't use my powers for anything, but protecting others. Not to mention to slice up the bad guys."  
  
"Ye have such a way with words."  
  
Kisho wasn't sure to take her comment as an insult or a compliment. Instead he just grumbled off something. Mieko giggled as she tapped her staff against the ground lightly. The rings around the top of her staff jingled in a soothing chime, "Hey Kisho! How about your spar with me? We'll see how good you are."  
  
Kisho stared at her for a moment before tossing his head back in a laugh, "What? You. . . I don't know. . .I wouldn't want to hurt you any."  
  
Now it was Mieko's turn to laugh as she tossed off her heavy robes, leaving her just wearing her light tunic. The villagers stared at the two laughing as the whispered among each other. Kaede rubbed her head some as she took her seat, "These two are embarrassing themselves."  
  
"Come on, dog boy. You only have one trick and you just showed it to everyone." Mieko said with smirk across her face. Her long hair was tied up nicely, making her still have an appeasing look as she held her staff firmly against her side.  
  
"Fine it's your death wish. Everyone stand back, because I'm going to be working my moves."  
  
Kaede waved to the villagers to back up some due to the power Kisho had, "Yes everyone back op, Kisho is inexperience and my not be able to control it well."  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"Come on Kisho, let's see what kind of moves you have." Mieko had one hand against her hips.  
  
Kosho growled deep in his throat, causing it to have a lower sound. Mieko smiled to herself as she spin her staff around before her, 'Good seems like he's tapping into his youkai powers some.'  
  
Kisho leaped straight into the air leaping for the sun, to blind his were abouts. Mieko covered her eyes some with her free arm, "Figured he do something like that, but it's no use if he's going to use the same attack."  
Kisho came down in a blinding bright light with his claws leading the way, "Claws of Light!"  
  
Mieko laughed as put her staff out in front of her, "Nice try, instead of dog boy you're now just pup."  
  
"What?!" Kisho said as his claws hit her staff with a bone shattering hit. He had hit the staff so hard he felt a shocking like pain up his arms. Her staff had stopped his attack and she was holding the power back with only one arm while he was using both, "But how?"  
  
"Mind over matter. I'm a spiritual warrior. I learned these tricks from my father and now I'll show you what my mother taught me," Mieko nudged her staff forward some against Kisho's claws sending him flying backwards. Kisho himself was getting better as he used his arms to balance out his fall and land back on the ground with a skid. Before Kisho could even react he saw the staff coming for him in a spinning like motion. He quickly leaped in the air again as it whizzed past his feet, clipping the end of his heals. Kisho swing himself up to the highest tree, "I think I lost it."  
"Think again, pup!" Mieko yelled. Kisho cringed out the sound of her voice again, but instead of looking where this staff was he relied on instinct and he back flipped onto another branch just as the staff closed in on him. Kisho stood there catching his breath as the staff spun for him again, "Ah, what the hell is up with that thing?!"  
  
"It closes in on your youkai. It's tasted your blood when it clipped your heals so now it has a lock on you."  
  
"Grr. . .damn bitch is smart too. Well my claws work as an attacking weapon lets try defense."  
  
Kisho readied himself as the staff closed in on him. Mieko watched, 'What is that idiot doing?'  
  
Kisho waited until the staff was just about to hit and he swung his claws down in front of himself in an 'X' like pattern. The move created the rip in the sky again making a void in the area. Kisho stayed behind it hoping it be enough to stop that crazy staff of Mieko's. The staff hit and caused the light of the X void to flicker some, but it held out and even drained some power from the staff. Kisho could feel some of its energy running through his veins and he could feel the pain from his arms ease. It was a tense moment until the staff finally fell to the ground in defeat and the void of Kisho's faded away. He sighed in relief as he leaped off the tree down to Mieko, "What were you trying to do? Kill me?"  
  
Mieko picked up her staff again and looked at him with a smile, "Yup."  
  
Kisho raised his hand up to hit her when he found himself being held back by the villagers. Kaede shook her head as she walked over, "Ye did well. Mieko was only teaching your thick head a lesson. Defense is just as important as attacking. Ye mustn't rush into things."  
  
Kisho pulled away from the villagers who were holding him back as he grumbled some, "Yeah, yeah well I handled it well."  
  
Mieko nodded, "Yup, but more training will help."  
  
"Humph, what ever. I'm going to the hot springs."  
  
"How come?"  
  
Kisho looked over his shoulder some, "No reason, perhaps I'm dirty."  
  
"Not because of this." She patted him on the shoulders. Kisho instantly fell over, "Ah!"  
  
"Oops, I guess you're a bit sore from the attack." Mieko said with a laugh as the rest of the villagers joined in.  
  
Kisho sighed some as he got up, "Yeah yeah I'll be back soon."  
  
Kisho walked away to the where he smelled the warm waters brewing in the earth. He leaped up onto one of the rocks and sat. He was looking down at his reflection, thinking of what to do. Only quick images of his parents were all he could remember. He dug his claws into his head, trying to remember but just couldn't. Blood trickled down to the waters edge as Kisho stared down at his pathetic reflection, "Bah, its no use. Look at me. I can't even save myself! How am I going to even figure out about my parents!"  
  
"Your father's Inuyasha is it not?" A cold voice said walking out from the shadows.  
  
Kisho lifted his head to see who it was; he was also kicking himself for not being more alert of things, "Yes. . .why do you ask?"  
  
"Interesting, that my half brother could produce an offspring with more power then himself. Though you are his son, you have power yet no skills."  
  
Kisho turned and starred at this new youkai. If he were a woman he'd have to say the man was very handsome. His long silver hair flowed in the wind, dancing along with the soft breeze. He bared two swords from his hip from what Kisho could tell, so it wasn't wise to provoke this youkai when Kisho himself had nothing, but claws as a weapon, "Half brother huh? You're related to me then."  
  
He received no comment from him as his eyes just held a study glare on Kisho. Kisho waned to yell something out, but he with withheld that urge. The man gestured his head some as he began to walk away. Kisho blinked some in confusion as he watched him, 'Does he want me to follow him? Why not, I got nothing to loose. Perhaps he could tell me the things I want to know.'  
  
((Ah, thanks for reviewing my story. So far I've been able to get a chapter out everyday, but I'll start slowing down soon. Anyways, keep reading and reviewing)) 


	5. Chapter 5: Youkai Blood

The Search for the Blood Crystal  
  
Chapter 5: Youkai Blood  
  
Kisho slid down the smooth rock to follow the man known as Sesshoumaru. Of course Sesshoumaru never said his name, but deep in Kisho's conscious he could remember the name mentioned a few times. Sesshoumaru walked at a steady pace not showing a hint of emotion not to mention a hint of noise. Kisho's eye twitched some in annoyance with this man; he was expected to follow him without an explanation? Kisho opened his mouth some to say something when those cold eyes of Sesshoumaru caught his own and he immediately shut up. As they walked Kisho noticed the fog beginning to thicken and the air was moist to the touch. A small shiver went up Kisho's spin from the moist air, but it was also another reason. There was an evil presents about the land they had stepped in. The evil felt like a dagger going right through Kishos heart and he gripped at his chest some. It was only a mild discomfort, but he felt sluggish already as he struggled to keep up with the still going Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. . .I need help. . ." Kisho managed to say as he struggled through the damp reeds. He found himself down on his knees with watery eyes gazing at the white dog youkai. Kisho hated to admit he needed help, but he couldn't hide it any longer and there was no point in doing so.  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed down at him again and stood in a strong stance, one filled with confidence and pride. Kishos jaw tightened at how strong Sesshoumaru look while he laid in the mud suffering, ". . .Focus on your youkai blood. This land is filled with other youkai. . .some alive and some mere spirits. Your human blood is holding you back. . ."  
  
Kisho didn't know how to harness his youkai blood, heck half the time he didn't believe he was a youkai. He laid there in the mud trying his best to grip the power and the end result was the same, nothing. Sesshoumaru raised his chin some as he began to turn back around, "As I thought. To weak to walk the lands, death will come to you soon."  
  
His words triggered something inside Kisho as he heard his own heart beat. A slow sturdy beat echoing in his mind while something else with the same beat answered back in the darkness of the fog. Kisho growled as his shoulders began to rise, lifting his body up. Sesshoumaru turned to see if Kisho was successful and his eyes caught the sudden change to Kisho's expression. One full of hatred and anger, deep in those brown eyes of the part youkai. Sesshoumaru eyed the boy for a moment and the hint of anger and hatred in Kisho was gone in a blink of an eye. Kisho moved his long arms around and jumped up and down in the puddles some, "Hey, it worked. Nice trick there."  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing, but his mind tinkered in the thought of Kisho. This mixed breed was very usual and one shouldn't take to lightly now. Sesshoumaru began to walk some and stopped with his head held stiff, "Boy, use your claws."  
  
Kisho walked forward some, walking past Sesshoumaru. His hands reached out to see why he should. As his hands felt around in the empty space a sharp jolt hit his hand and he quickly withdrew, "Ouch, what was that?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't answer and turned his head slightly. Kisho looked in the direction he had directed his gaze and saw a barrier set up. Looked like the one's in his present day, "Oh, a barrier huh? Well we can fix that. Claws of Light!"  
  
Kisho swung his claws right across the barrier and shattered the paper. He stood with a stuck up stance and Sesshoumaru didn't move as he looked at the cocky kid. Kisho stopped as soon as he caught Sesshoumaru's eye, ". . .ok well now what?"  
  
"Go inside and see for yourself."  
  
"Fine, I will."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Kisho jogged off into the darkness of what laid before him. What the boy didn't know was this will be his ultimate challenge and Sesshoumaru will be there to see the results.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kisho walked through the darkness with his arms wrapped around his body. The area was cold and he felt his mind slip. He stumbled through the marshes as his ears tried to pick up noise.  
  
"Kisho. . ." Echoed a sweet voice, one that struck his heart.  
  
His head lifted to the sound of his name while his claws were also barred, "Show your self!"  
  
"You've grown, I'm glade."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Follow my voice. . ."  
  
Kisho leaped out of the wet ground and proceeded to travel in this fashion. He'd fall and land on the ground gently, but lifted to the air again with a giant leap. His eyes searched frantically for the sound that reminded him of his mothers voice. His hands desperately keeping his balance as he finally landed on dry ground in a tiny opening in the light. His keen eyes lowered some as his hands felt the soft grass passing through his fingertips. As he looked up slowly his eyes were met with another's. The woman was pressed against the tree, trapped against the roots that curled up from the soft ground. Her raven hair fell over her shoulders, as she didn't look to older then he had remembered. She was indeed his mother, Kagome. Kisho's eyes struggled upon seeing her trap. What he heard was her very soul calling out to him since she was unable to. He stood up slowly still gazing at her with a sparkle in his eyes. He'd hoped with all his power he'd find her and he did. His hands reached out to see if she was real.  
  
"No! Stop, Kisho."  
  
Kisho stopped just as the claw of the mighty beast ripped through his arm. The damage was minimal and he was lucky his entire arm wasn't cut off. The claws only ripped through the top layer of his skin, leaving it to bleed. He leaped back as he held his arm close to his body. His growl erupted from his throat as he was met with his attacker. The youkai was a large dragon with itself wrapped around the tree Kagome was trapped in. Its red eyes were like blood as well as the scales on its body. Its claws were long and stained with blood from past battles. The dragon youkai had a toothy grin as he slowly unwrapped himself and transformed into a human form on the ground, "So you've finally come. The son of the hanyou known as Inuyasha and the human women known as Kagome."  
  
Kisho had wrapped his arm by tearing off his shit some to wrap it up. He stood back straight as he looked at the dragon youkai. His hair was a dark red color and long. His eyes were brown from what Kisho could tell. Dressed in a suit of thin armor decorated in dragons of course, "Finally came? This was planned?"  
  
"Ah, yes of course. But, let me tell you my name, I am known as Loki. The last fire youkai of my time. Kisho, my young mixed youkai, you have the makings of a great-"  
  
"Where's my father!" Kisho snapped.  
  
"Ah, now you mustn't be rude or consequences are to be had." Loki gripped his hand as a cough was heard from Kagome. The tree hand come to life and wrapped its ancient root around her neck tightening with each moment she struggled. Kisho leaped forward to help her, but was met with a strike across his face. The hit was beyond pain as a crack indicated a break in Kisho's face. The boy fell to the ground holding a side of his face that oozed with the dark blood. His jawbone had broken and jabbed through the skin. Kisho had hid it quickly seeing Kagome's sudden look of concern.  
  
Kisho looked at Loki who stood over him with a dark glare. His true evil side revealed itself, "A weakling like you shouldn't even walk this plan of existence. But you have your purpose."  
  
Loki spun around and walked towards the tree slashing away the tree root around Kagome's neck, "A purpose much greatly needed by me."  
  
"Why. . .?" Kisho hardly said in a shaky tone, trying to move his broken jaw slowly some since at lest one side worked.  
  
"The Blood Crystal my dear boy. You hold the very key."  
  
Kisho gave him a confused look as the dragon, Loki chuckled some as Kagome herself was unable to answer still, "Ah. . .the key to its appearance. You know the Shikon jewel?"  
  
Kisho nodded his injured self and Loki continued on, "Your parents guarded it since it had yet been used for a good purpose. One day it was laid in your hands and the Blood Crystal was formed from a wound on your chest, right here." Loki pointed to Kagome's chest right where he heart would be. Kisho growled some as his angry increased dramatically as this youkai touched his mother. He could feel his heat beat pulse again and another heat echoed near them.  
  
"Yes, the Blood Crystal is an evil aura. Formed from the youkai that died when the Shikon Jewel was formed. Its pure evil energy itself has more power then the Shikon and it was born from your blood."  
  
Kisho looked to Kagome to see if it was true and she turned her head away to avoid eye contact. Loki laughed some as his hand changed form to his long claws. He pressed them again her face as small drops of blood tricked down, "Such a pretty face, don't you think?"  
  
Kisho was on his feet again with narrowed his eyes. He found he couldn't growl since his jaw and voice felt too damaged to use, "Don't. . .touch her. . ."  
  
"Oh but I am. What is a mixed breed like you going to do?"  
  
Kisho had his free hand clutched as he dropped his hand that held his face. The other side of his face was smashed as well. His eye shut tightly as his skin was stained in his own blood now, "I'll kill you!"  
  
Kisho stood firmly as his eyes began to glow. His heartbeat raced in his chest and suddenly something snapped within him. The pain in his face was nothing, but a memory. His thoughts faded as white as snow as he stood frozen in a trance. As he did stand there, something busted from the ground not to far away. It was the Blood Crystal. Its master had been calling and it floated to Kisho. The dark color was swirled with red as its dark aura glowed. Loki watched as the tainted jewel went to Kisho. The dragon's plan was almost completed. Kisho had the power to make the jewel fully evil or have control over it. With one touch the deed would be completed. Loki pressed into Kagome's skin deeper causing her to yell out in pain. Kisho reached his hand out to grab the jewel still under its trance. It came closer and closer to his hand as his fingertips were almost in reach. . . 


End file.
